The Accomplice
by Comet1998
Summary: Gumball spots a man breaking into the empty home of the Watersons. With an Irrefutable attempt at stopping the man, he is forced to stand by his side and aide him in his "Payback On Elmore". I'm returning to writing stories for TAWOG, I hope I feel welcomed back to the category. Sorry (Those who know me know I'm terrible with summaries). T for Language and Violence in next chapters


"I'll see you tomorrow!" He called at the house and in a window Penny waved him bye.

Gumball picked himself up and walked down the street.

He knew that there was another day of school tomorrow. He'd be able to see his friend Penny there the next day. He felt the cool air hit him as he paced down the street. He knew that it was getting very cold outside and that he should be heading home.

As he walks down the sidewalk he notices that there was something happening around his house, He moved towards the front of the building and notices a very dark figure proceed through the window.

Gumball crept around the house and to the window that the person enters.

"Lets see what we got in here." The intruder said.

Gumball wasn't fearful of the intruder, but he seemed very curious of what he was trying to do. What was there for him to take?

Slowly crawling into the window he spots the thief reaching into a drawer in the living to begin his search. He brought himself into the area of the intruder and mentally worked out what he could do to stop the man digging through the family possessions.

With nothing in plan he jumped on top of the man who was looting the draw. He panicked and reached around his back to throw whatever was on him off. But he couldn't reach, Gumball's body was too skinny and was out of the man's reach. He struggled to stand and moved about finding a wall to thrust his back into it and make his attacker fall off.

"Get offa me!" He shouted trying to make Gumball release himself from his back.

"No!" He called back and that made the thief a little agitated.

He swung about and made his way to the entryway between the living room and the kitchen. He constantly backed up against the wall and continued to do so until Gumball was too pained to keep a hold of him.

"C'mon you little bastard." He spoke into between backing up several times.

Gumball didn't speak but he was in a lot of pain. He kept holding on, one last time. He moved forward and came back on the wall driving Gumball's back with great force.

He could almost screech in pain but kept that bottled up as he fell to the floor. No one was in the house, for as far as he knew, because no one came down the stairs, it was only about 4 P.M. He knew that he was going to have to fend off against this stranger. It was dark, so his identity was not known as of yet.

Gumball painstakingly tried to move off of the ground, he was kept bound to the floor by his pain. He made a strained face as he put pressure on his arms, allowing his upper body to push up.

He opened one eye to catch the criminal walk back towards him. His foot crashed into Gumball's face, knocking him out.

...

Gumball came to several minutes later, he was in the back seat of a moving vehicle. He looked around, dazed. He was held together by rope as the man was driving. He didn't know where they were or what he had took from his home. All Gumball knew was that he was in deep trouble and he had to break free somehow.

The thief looked back, he saw that Gumball was conscious and spoke to him, "I have plans for you." He stopped the car at a red light.

"You see, I have a lot of crimes I want to put into action, but I need an accomplice. I hate this damn town and I'm gonna make them pay, you're gonna help me whether you like it or not." He stated putting his foot on the gas and the car was moving again.

"What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Gumball questioned.

"Don't worry, I know how to make people cooperate." He spoke in a menacing tone.

The car stopped in front of an odd-looking house. It was a little worn out and it looked like no one would live there. They must have been in the outskirts of Elmore.

The man opened the door and for himself and came around to Gumball's way and opened the door. He carried the blue cat out of the car and tossed him aside on the dark, wooded floor of the house, upon entering.

"Sit tight." He said going into the back.

...

The rest of the Watersons, except Nicole, returned to their home, knowing that Gumball should be there. Why were they absent? Richard had to take Darwin and Anias to the doctors for their appointment, Gumball was supposed to go, but with Richard's clumsiness he forgot to tell Gumball to join them.

Darwin opened the door that was mysteriously unlocked. The three family members came into a torn up house. There was some shattered glass on the floor and a dent in the kitchen entryway. No one knew what might have happened and Anias came to the assumption that a burgular entered the house. But she analyzed the dent in the entryway and found some similarity in the shape, it was slightly misleading though.

"I think the dent is shaped like Gumball somehow." Anias hypothesized.

The two males didn't have any kind of argument but a sense of worry for Gumball erupted and they searched the house endlessly to come across the boy.

But with no luck they couldn't find him. They all panted as they stand in the messy living room. Anias rushed to the phone to call Nicole. The sense of panic was so strong, it radiated off of the Watersons in the house and bounced back in the house.

Nicole's voice sounded on the phone and Anias spoke quickly before she could even ask who was calling her at a time like this.

"Mom, there's a problem." Anias sobbed, her voice breaking on the phone.

...

"AHHH!" Gumball shrieked from the chair he was seated in.

His reaction came from the hammer hitting his leg with great force. He wasn't willing to comply with the man.

"Shall I do it again?" He said swinging the hammer aimlessly.

Gumball wanted to say something but the words wouldn't take shape.

It was going to be a long night for Gumball as he sat in the chair, beaten and bruised.


End file.
